One or more example embodiments relate to a system and method of directing a biosignal detector arrangement.
In a study for which a change is observed over a long period of time, that is, a longitudinal study, whether an arrangement of a biosignal detector, for example, a probe and an electrode, configured to detect a biosignal is reproduced may be significant. A test-retest reliability may be guaranteed by rearranging a probe at an identical position in a medium-term and long-term study.
There is a 10-20 system that allows an arrangement of a biosignal detector to be reproduced. With the 10-20 system, the biosignal detector may be arranged using an anatomical feature point, for example, a nasion, an inion, and a pre-auricular point. However, errors may occur in a process of recognizing or measuring the anatomical feature point.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-502647 discloses a method and apparatus for performing electroencephalography.